mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yukana
is a female voice actress (seiyū).Doi, Hitoshi. "Nogami Yukana". Seiyuu Database. June 11, 2010. Archived by WebCite July 6, 2010. She is currently affiliated with Sigma Seven. Profile * Her full name, which she had earlier also used as her stage name, is . She shortened her stage name soon afterwards to her given name Yukana. * She studied at Kimitsu High School, Kenritsu, Chiba and Keio University's department of law. Notable voice roles Leading roles in bold. Anime ;1995 * Azuki-chan (Azusa Noyama) * Wedding Peach (Yuri/Angel Lily) ;1998 * Cardcaptor Sakura (Meiling Li) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Miho Nosaka) ;1999 * Pokémon (Tsubaki) ;2000 * InuYasha (Kanna) ;2001 * Groove Adventure Rave (Reina) * Tenshi no Shippo (Angel Tales) (Mika) ;2002 * Chobits (Kotoko) * Dragon Drive (Sayaka Towa) * Full Metal Panic! (Teletha Tessa Testarossa) * Pita Ten (Shia) * Samurai Deeper Kyo (Sakuya) * The Twelve Kingdoms (Youka) ;2003 * Air Master (Mina Nakanotani) * Full Metal Panic! Fumoffu (Teletha Testarossa) * Last Exile (Narrator) ;2004 * Black Cat (Rinslet Walker) * Bleach (Isane Kotetsu) * Futari wa Pretty Cure (Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White) * Kyo Kara Maoh! (Ulrike) * My-HiME (Mashiro Kazahana, Fumi Himeno) ;2005 * Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid (Teletha Testarossa) * My-Otome (Mashiro Blan de Windbloom) * Zeta Gundam: A New Translation (Four Murasame) ;2006 * Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (Kayo) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (C.C.)Shida, Hidekuni et al. "Code Geass". (January 2007) Newtype USA pp. 56-59. * Digimon Savers (Lalamon) * Kujibiki Unbalance (Kasumi Kisaragi) * Simoun (Dominūra and Erii) * Sōkō no Strain (Lottie Gelh) * Zegapain (Mizuki and Sin) ;2007 * Heroic Age (Nilval Nephew) * Idolmaster: Xenoglossia (Riffa) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers (Reinforce Zwei) * Mononoke (Kayo) and (Nomoto Chiyo) ;2008 * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (C.C.) * Wagaya no Oinari-sama (Tenko Kuugen) * Sekirei (Kazehana) * Tales of the Abyss (Tear Grants) * Soul Eater (Yumi Azusa) * Zettai Karen Children (Fujiko Tsubomi) * The Tower of Druaga (Succubus) ;2009 * Kurokami: The Animation (Nam) * Sora Kake Girl (Takane Shishido) * The Tower of Druaga (Succubus) * Inuyasha: The Final Act (Kanna) ;2010 * Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru [Yuki(previous life)] * Amagami SS (Ai Nanasaki) * Sekirei: Pure Engagement (Kazehana) OVA * Angel Tales 2/Tenshi no Shippo Chu! (Mika) * Blue Submarine No. 6 (Mayumi Kino) * Mai Otome Zwei (Mashiro Blan de Windbloom) * Melty Lancer (Sylvia Nimrod) * Moldiver (Mirai Ozora) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate! (Chikorita) * Time of Eve (Akiko) Video Games * Amagami (Ai Nanasaki) * Another Century's Episode R (C.C.) (Four Murasame) * Asuka 120% (Megumi Suzuki) * Code Geass Lost Colors (C.C.) * Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Marz (Operator/L'Ln Plajiner) * Final Fantasy XII (Mjrn) * Galerians: Ash ((nitro)) * Granado Espada (Japanese version) (Female Musketeer) * Gigantic Drive (Yui Tsukioka) * Misshitsu no Sacrifice (Chloe) * Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier (Kaguya Nanbu) * Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED (Kaguya Nanbu) * Mystereet ~Detective Vacation~ Fan Disc (Mai Hikawa) * Mystereet ~Yasogami Kaoru no Chousen!~ (Mai Hikawa) * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (Princess Kasumi) * Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (Akane Jubei Yagyu) * Super Robot Taisen Z (Four Murasame) * Tales of the Abyss (Tear Grants) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (Tear Grants) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (Tear Grants) * Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side: 2nd Kiss (Shiho Arisawa) * Variable Geo series (Yuka Takeuchi) * Pangya (Lucia) Dubbing Roles *Elizabeth (1998) Queen Mary I Tudor Discography Singles * all or nothing (27 November 1998) * 命咲く (29 October 2008)"Blooming Voices". Amazon.co.jp. (accessed January 30, 2010). Albums * yu ka na (23 December 1998) * Blooming Voices (29 October 2008) * Kaze Tsumugi no Aria (風紡ぎのアリア) From the album Brilliant World Tales of The Abyss Image Song References * Nakagami, Yoshikatsu et al. "Voice Actress Spotlight". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 110–111. External links * * Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:People from Chiba Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese female singers ar:يوكانا es:Yukana ko:유카나 it:Yukana ja:ゆかな pt:Anexo:Lista de seiyū#N ru:Юкана th:ยูคานะ zh:野上尤加奈